Kozuki's Story
by NightHunter82102
Summary: What if Kallen was Zero? What if Lelouch never had Geass? What would happen? Rated M for language
1. Chapter 1

*beep* *beep* *beep*

As Kallen tried to hit the snooze, *thud*

"Shit" She breathed

Then as she picked herself up from the floor of her room she heard her mother calling.

" Be right there" She yelled

 _Kallen Kozuki is the youngest Knight of Zero at the age of 17. She originally lived in Japan and pilots a Knightmare named the Guren S.E.I.T.E.N. Also she is Zero, the leader of the resistance against Brittania. Her brother and father were murdered by Brittanian soldiers.. She pretty much grew up on the battlefield so she has never been to school. It was a day before she would enter school in Britannia. The emperor Charles Brittania had decided he needed her in school if he wanted her to be a better pilot. She needs to wear brown contacts because her left eye is forever filled with a green sigil. C.C. lives with her and gave her two geasses that made her eye to be filled with a green sigil. Her geasses are super speed and the ability to see the future._

As Kallen was getting ready, her phone rang

"Hello"

"Zero, the empire is retaliating"

"Be there soon" She put her phone away and taped her breasts so she would appear male. In the process putting her contacts in to hide her eye.

She put her black outfit on and threw her cape on (cape has yin and yang on it), then grabbed her mask.

Then she told her mother goodbye and jumped out the window.

The warehouse was full of Zero's supporters, they cheered as she showed up.

"Master Zero" Oghi said as he bowed in respect

"Hello Oghi, what is happening with the empire?" said Zero

"Zero sir, they are planning to attack Hiroshima"

"Knightmares ready then we go" Zero said

"Yes sir"

Zero jumped into a specially designed Knightmare with yin and yang painted on it. This one was like no other in the fact that it was the latest technology and the weapons were designed by Kallen. The black and white energy wings flew open as Zero took off into the sky.


	2. Chapter 2

As the _Neptune_ flew out of the hangar Zero knew this was going to be a vicious fight.

Zero turned the radio on.

"This is Zero, landing in 5 minutes, sit tight."

"Yes Sir"

As the ground came closer the _Neptune's_ fist collided with an unsuspecting _Sutherland._

"What the hell is that?" screamed General Kewell

Zero turned on the outside speakers of the _Neptune_

"I am Zero and I am here to stop you"

"You think you can defeat me?"

"I know I can"

With that Zero took her mask off, took her contact out and activated her Geass, the _Neptune_ disappeared.

Not a second later it was behind the _Sutherland_

"Gotcha"

Zero pulled her arm back and drove it through the Sutherland

"All units retreat" The general said with his last breath

Kallen was called by the Emperor later that day

"Get over here quick as you can" He said then hung up

With that she changed into some jeans and a t-shirt and put her hair down.

As she arrived at the palace she didn't even need to tell them her name.

"Emperor Charles, what was it you need me for?" She asked

"Our forces in Hiroshima have all been destroyed, here is the footage of one of the cameras in one of the stores"

Kallen saw the _Neptune_ in the footage and heard, "I am Zero"

"Who is this Zero person?" She asked playing dumb

"I don't know but I have my best analyzers on this case at this very moment"

*Crap, they are very good at their jobs* Kallen thought

"Also I would like you to keep an eye out for any suspicious activity around Ashford Academy"

"Yes sir" She replied

"Well that is it, you are dismissed"

When she got home Kallen checked the time, it was 6:00. *Awesome, just enough time for a workout* she thought as she headed to her private gym. After about 3 hours of punching the bag she went to bed.

Lelouch Lamprouge was sitting in class waiting for the bell to ring as the teacher walked in and said he had a surprise for them.

"Please be honored in welcoming Kozuki Kallen to Ashford Academy" the teacher said as a beautiful girl with crimson hair and brown eyes (the contacts) came through the door.

"Hey isn't that the youngest Knight of Zero?" someone whispered

"Yeah that's her alright"

Lelouch looked at her and saw that she was flush with embarrassment.

"Now why don't you sit next to the young boy in the back corner" the teacher suggested

As Kallen sat next to him Lelouch could smell mint on her.

At lunch he noticed her surrounded by the guys and he could see she was visably overwhelmed.

He got up and followed her as she excused herself to the restroom. Then as he followed her she suddenly disappeared in the crowded hallway. He looked into an empty hall and saw a foot coming at him. He ducked and almost fell over.

"Why are you following me?" she asked with determination in her eyes.

"How did you know I was following you when it was very loud in that hallway?" he dodged her question

"Don't answer my question with a question"

"I wanted to know what you were doing, there are you satisfied?"

"Yes"

She brushed past him and went back to the lunchroom. *What a strange girl* Lelouch thought

At the end of the day Kallen was walking off the school grounds when Lelouch caught up with her. Panting very hard he asked,

"Would you like to join the student council?"

*Why should I after you stalked me at lunch* she thought. Then the Emperors words echoed in her head, "I want you to see If you can get information from the students". At least if she joined the council it would seem like she was trying to find information about Zero.

"Yes, I think I will"

The boy visably brightened when she said that.

"Great, our first meeting of the semester is tomorrow"

Then he ran to tell Milly about their newest and most valued member.

Cliffhanger: Sorry if the writing is terrible in this chapter this is my first fanfic Thanks, NightHunter82102


	3. Chapter 3

"MILLY! MILLY! MILLY! MILLY! MILLY!" Lelouch shouted as he entered the student council room.

"What the HELL do you want you little SHIT!" asked Milly Ashford looking very agitated

"Fine then, if you don't want to know.."

"I will WRING your neck" she said in a deathly calm voice

"I convinced Kallen Kozuki to join student council" he exclaimed

*scream* *scream* *thud*

"...are you okay...?"

Suddenly she was up and she had very sparkly eyes.

"Do you know what this means for the student council?"

"What?"

"She will make more boys join because they like her!"

Seeing her eyes he quickly fled.

"Well... BYE"  
_

Kozuki Residence 10:00 P.M

As the blood soaked through Kallen's third set of bandages on her hands she decided to quit punching the bag and go to bed.

"Night Mom"

"Goodnight Kallen"

As she went to her room, Kallen removed her contacts and put a bandage over her left eye. She dressed in some black shorts and a black t-shirt. Then she jumped out her window and ran to the warehouse where the Guren was sitting. As she ran she thought *Wow that boy Lelouch was kinda cute, WAIT WHAT?* She mentally slapped herself. She turned the lights on in the warehouse and climbed into the saddle of the Guren and ripped the key off her necklace. The guren automatically turned on and the cockpit shut around Kallen.

She grabbed the controls, opened the door, and as the red energy wings opened she felt the adreniline rush. Then she flew into the night.

When Kallen was done with her energy supply she returned the Guren and left the warehouse in a rush. She swore she saw someone behind her but no one was there.  
Dawn was coming as she slipped back into her room. She slept for about 2 or 3 hours and then got up for school.

Ashford Academy 8:00 A.M

Lelouch was looking forward to seeing Kallen, today they woud hold a celebration party for her. As she walked into the classroom he blushed when she looked at him.

"Good morning, Lelouch"

"Hi Kallen" he said shyly

As the afternoon went by at lunch Kallen diappeared again. *Where is she going?* he thought.

So for the second time in two days he followed her.

He saw her sitting on a bench holding something. As he sat next to her she wasn't startled by him.

"What do you want?" she asked him

" Did something happen with that?" pointing to a key in her hand

"Oh, this is just nothing" The bell rang and they got up. Lelouch could see she was sad for some reason.

"After student council woud you like me to walk you home?" he asked her

"That woud be nice, thanks" she said with a smile and her face brightened

They walked back to class together and seperated.

Ashford Academy: Student Council Room 3:10 P.M

As Kallen walked through the door there was a banner in the room that said "WELCOME". Everybody talked to her and she enjoyed herself until she had to go home.

"Well goodbye everyone" she said with a smile

Lelouch also grabbed his coat and followed her.

"So how did you become the Knight of Zero so young?" he asked

"I was just attracted to the Knightmare when I saw it" she answered

Her cellphone rang the moment she said that

"Hello"

"You are needed right now" Charles Vi Brittania answered

"Be there soon"

"Sorry Lelouch I have to be at the palace" she said sadly

"Could I come with you?" he asked with a straight face

"Uh, sure I guess" Kallen answered curiously _ 


	4. Chapter 4

Palace 6:00 P.M

As Kallen and Lelouch entered the palace the guards looked at Lelouch closely.

"Lay off" Kallen answered madly

"Miss Kozuki you are needed in the throne room" the gaurd said

"Got it"

The throne room was full of people, they all parted to make room for the couple.

"Hello father" Lelouch said with distaste

"Lelouch" his father said suprised

Kallen knew of this because she used her geass to tell the future.

"Lelouch, I would like to make it up to you by keeping you in the palace" he father suggested

"I would be honored father" Lelouch said with pure anger on his face

"Now then, back to buissness, Kozuki I want you to go to the warehouse and fire up your Knightmare and Lelouch you will go with her to learn from a pro"

"Oh and here, Kozuki" the Emperor said as he threw her a duffle bag that contained her pilot's suit

"Yes sir" she said

When they arrived at the warehouse Kallen left Lelouch by the Guren to change. When she came back there was something different about her. One eye was covered with a bandage and the other was a light shade of cobalt blue. She looked even more beautiful with those eyes.

"What's the patch for?" he asked curiously

"Good luck" she lied. No one was supposed to know she had one eye but she hid her geass well.

"Get in the Guren" she commanded

"Wait, I'm going with you?" he asked suprised

"You know your father didn't tell you to come with me to lolly-gag"

As he jumped into the Guren, Kallen had installed a extra seat in the back because she knew this woud happen. (Geass)

Then he saw the same key as around he neck as she ripped it off to start the Guren.

"Hold on" she said as the energy wings deployed

Lelouch grabbed the sides of the chair and they took off at top speed.

Tokyo Airspace 10:00 P.M

The radio in the Guren came on and Charles said

"Now Kozuki keep my son safe and land in the Tokyo harbor"

"Roger" Kallen said as they plunged downwards at top speed. Lelouch almost threw up as the ground came closer

"20 seconds to impact"

"KALLEN ARE YOU CRAZY!" Lelouch screamed like a teenage girl

Then they landed safely in the outskirts of Tokyo.

Kallen looked back and saw Leouch with his eyes closed and shaking. Then she did the most unexpected thing, she hugged him tightly.

Lelouch opened his eyes to see Kallen hugging him. Then she let go turned around, opened the cockpit and jumped out.

They checked the area and found absolutly no traces anybody had been here.

Then as they left for Brittania, someone ran from a building

"They found us" it said _

Ashford Academy

7:00

Kallen went to the academy on Saturday to work out in the gym. When she came back through the halls to go home she heard kids taunting someone. So she went towards the noise and found a 15 or 16 year old blind girl in a wheel chair being taunted by a group of girls.

"Leave her alone" she yelled

"Why shoud we?" the leader said

All Kallen did was walk up to her and punch her in the face.

"Shit that hurt" the girl screamed

She looked up and screamed

"Hurt her" to her posse

Kallen threw her bag across the hallway and went for the leader again. The other girls jumped on her and one kicked her back against the wall. They all stopped as she got up. Blood running out of her nose from the impact.

Then the girls ran away as fast as they could when the saw the look in her eyes.

"Are you okay?" she asked the girl in the wheelchair

"Yes, thank you, my name is Nunnaly" she said greatfully

"Kallen Kozuki, and where were you going?"

"Back to the student council room, could you come with me?"

"Sure" Kallen answered

Student Council Room 8:00 A.M

"Here it is Kallen"

"I know, I'm part of the student council"

"Oh are you now" Nunnaly asked giggling

When Kallen opened the room Lelouch was sitting with Milly and Rival talking. Lelouch looked at Kallen and looked shocked that she was with Nunnaly.

"Kallen, why is your nose all bloody" Milly asked with a shocked look on her face.

"Mean girls" she replied wiping the blood away with her sleeve

"She saved me from them" Nunnaly said in a thankful voice

"Did she now" Lelouch said with a suprised look

"Well I need to get home to clean up" Kallen said

Halfway home she phoned Oghi and told him to meet at Zero's warehouse

When she got home she made herself into Zero and fled through the window.

When she arrived a the Tokyo warehouse close to where she and Lelouch had been last night. She entered and everyone was there.

Palace 10:00 A.M

Lelouch left the academy to head for the palace because his father had called and said they needed him.

"What did you need me for father?" he asked

"Zero is on the move again, his forces were spotted in Tokyo near where you and Kozuki went last night."

Then his father led him into a room with a bunch of TVs.

"Watch"

TV: "This so called Zero character has been known to have the best resistance team possible and also one of the best Knightmare frames anyone has ever seen. Here is some footage of the last battle Zero had with the empire"

The footage showed a black and white Knightmare with yin and yang painted on it. "Also the Emperor of Brittania Charles Vi Brittania has arranged a meeting with Zero that wi be broadcasted live from the palace" The TV was turned off.

"Your going to have a sit down with Zero, the most famous resistance fighter in the world?" Lelouch asked his father incredusly

"Yes, he has accepted my request"

"Are you planning on assasinating him?"

"...Yes"  
_ 


	5. Chapter 5

"So, Zero... How are you?" the Emperor asked

"...Fine"

"I'm very sorry for this Zero" Charles said as he pulled out a gun from under his robes.

"Me too". Then Zero shot him in the chest before he could react. The lights went out and when they came back on, Zero was gone.

Ashford Academy 10:00 A.M

"I am very sad to tell you that our verry own Emperor, Charles vi Brittania has been assasinated. Not to worry though, because there is the next Emperor Clovis Brittania" the teacher said in front of his class

Personally, Lelouch could no tbe happier. His father finally was dead and now there would be righteousness in the world. Although Clovis was a self-centered asshole, Lelouch knew he was better than his late father.

Lelouch walked home, and when he got there he changed into some darker clothes. He walked out of the house and went to find the supposed warehouse that Zero's supporters rallied in. When he got there everyone looked at him wierdly. In the office was Zero chatting with a man.

"Thank you for the report Oghi"

"Yes sir" then 'Oghi' came out of the office and walked by Lelouch. As he walked into the office, Lelouch wondered if Zero would accept him in to his ranks. He knocked softly and heard a male voice say "Come in"

"Hello Zero, my name is Lelouch vi Brittania and I would like to join your ranks" he said boldly

Zero pondered for a moment and then said

"Fine, but only on one condition, it is that you will never go back to being a royal"

"Anytime" Lelouch said with a smile

"Here is a cell with my number in it, I will call you if a need it"

As Lelouch left he had a feeling he was being rash, being with Zero. Could he trust him?, but then brushed it away.

Mt. Narita 9:00 P.M

It was Lelouch's fourth battle with Zero and he was piloting a borrowed Sutherland. The battle had drug into the night and at least half of Zero's forces were gone because the Britannian forces kept coming with no end. The Neptune was in battle with the Knight of three and Zero was getting beat badly.

"Shit" Zero said as she pulled out her sword and slashed at the Knight of three. She could not show off her skills as a knight or they would know she was Zero. Then just as she thought she was wining, the cockpit of the Neptune was crushed by a Sutherland that had snuck up behind her. Zero could not feel her left arm so she knew it was broken.

"All forces, retreat now" she yelled into the radio

"Yes Zero" they replied and took off

The Knight of three wasn't done with her yet and started shooting at her. The Neptune's shields were down because the energy supply had 5 minutes left on it. Zero groaned as two of the bullets ripped through her gut.

As Lelouch returned to the warehouse he noticed that the Neptune wasn't back yet, he just shrugged.

Mt. Narita 11:00 P.M

The Neptune had used the last of it's energy, Kallen's geass also and was parked in a very deep cave that Zero had seen. As Zero climbed out of the cockpit. she climbed out slowly so she would not hurt her arm anymore than it was. She made a makeshift bed as blood blossomed through her shirt.

Lelouch had decided to look for Zero, but all he found was the wasteland where they had fought the empire. Then in the corner of his eye he saw a giant cave mouth that had been hidden by the trees. There were marks of a Knightmare entering but never exiting. Lelouch got out at the entrance and walked deep into it. He looked around, saw the Neptune in terrible condition. Then as he at the cave more he saw a makeshift bed and saw Zero's mask and cape next to someone. In the dark he could only see that it was a person. Lelouch took his phone out and used the light to look at the figure and saw a unconcious Kallen.

"KALLEN" he said with dread in his heart. As he looked at her body he saw she had blood seeping through her shirt. Also there was two bullet holes in her gut, she was bleeding out on the bed. Her face was very pale and she had lost a ton of blood. Then she came to and looked at him.

"Lelouch, I can explain" she said in a weak and frightened voice

"I know Kallen, but first we need to get you to a hospital before you die"

"Stay here" he said then ran off

He came back, grabbed her bridal style and put her in the Sutherland outside.

"Kallen, I need you to stay with me" he said with tears in his eyes as her eyes half-closed

He piloted the sutherland as fast as it would go.

Tokyo Hospital 1:00 A.M

As Lelouch got to the Hospital he grabbed Kallen and ran in.

"Someone please help me" he shouted as he ran in with tears running down his face

The doctors took notice and rushed her into intensive care. Lelouch opened his phone and called Milly as fast as he could.

"Hello"

"Milly, I need you at Tokyo Hospital as fast as you can, I'll explain as soon as you get here" then he hung up

Milly arrived and peppered him with questions, he just answered that Kallen was in critical condition.

"WHAT?" Milly asked him incredusly

Then the doctor came out and tod them that Kallen's arm was completly crushed, the bullets had gone through her and they were still working on stopping the blood. It woud be at least 2 months before she could ever step foot in a Knightmare again.

Two hours later one of the nurses had told the press Kozuki Kallen was in intensive care and now the press were trying to get in the hospital to get pictures of the famous Knight of Zero.

"She's been stabilized, you can see her now" the doctor said

As Lelouch and Milly walked in, Kallen was awake and had a bandage over her left eye. That eye on the right was the same blue Lelouch had seen before other than her regular brown contacts. There were bandages all around her torso and her arm.

"Kallen" Milly said as she began crying

"Milly, I've been in more pain than this, doctors said I can be out tomorrow" she said slowly

Lelouch just went up to her and hugged her.

Tokyo 3:00 P.M

As Kallen tried to leave the hospital the press swarmed around her Lelouch had arrived with her car. Which was a red Challenger with a black dragon on the hood and black racing stripes. She got into the passenger's seat and Lelouch drove off.

"Are you Zero, Kallen?" he asked seriously

"...Yes, I am doing this because when I was 8 years old my brother, Naoto and my father were murdered in front of me. They were killed by Brittanian sodiers for trying to protect me, I am Kallen Stadtfeld-Kozuki."

"Your Brittanian?" Lelouch asked

"Half, yes"

As they approached the Palace the silence was very uncomfortable.

"Can I trust you with my secret" Kallen asked as she got out of the car when he stopped

"Yes, I will guard it with my life"

"Kallen Kozuki, you are in deep shit" Clovis la Brittania yelled and she cowered 


	6. Chapter 6

As Kallen explained that she had been caught in the crosshairs of the battle at Mt. Narita because the Guren had malfunctioned. So Kallen had taken one of the empire's Sutherlands. Curiosity covered Clovis's face as she told her lie. When she was done he dismissed her and went on with his work.

"Oh and Kallen, I want you to see Llyod about personalizing the Guren so you can operate it with your arm" Clovis said as he pointed to the sling on her arm

"Yes sir"

When Kallen arrived at Llyod's shop she asked him about what he did to the Guren.

"I put a arm brace in there for you, I can have your arm healed twice as fast if you are willing to go through some pain" he said while checking the Guren's diagnostics "Sure"

"Come here" he commanded as she sat next to him. He grabbed her arm out of the sling and put a needle filled with blue liquid into her arm.

"There, that should heal in about a week or two."

"I thought the doctor said it was two months before I could pilot a Knightmare" Kallen asked confused

"He was only estimating"

"Oh"

Kallen walked out the door she heard Lloyd mutter "There is nothing wrong with this Knightmare"

Ashford Academy (One week later)  
8:00 A.M

Kallen walked through the front door only to find everyone staring at her arm which was now almost fully healed. After she had talked to Lloyd, Kallen had dressed as Zero and said that she had never come back because she was trying to scout out the best places to battle the empire without them knowing. Zero's followers (now called Neptune's army) had brushed it off as real.

As Kallen took a seat in her classroom she looked at Lelouch and smiled. When he smiled back she felt butterflies in her stomach and looked the other way to hide her blush. When class was over she headed to the student council room, when she opened the door only Nunnally was there making paper cranes.

"Hello, Kallen"

"Hi Nunna"

"Hey, I have a request" Nunnally stated

"What?" Kallen said as she sat down next to her with a bottle of water from the minifridge

"When I become Empress, will you be my knight?"

*Choke* *Choke* "WHAT"

"Will you be my knight?"

"Uhhh...Sure" Kallen said tentivly

Lelouch entered the room and Kallen asked him to walk her home. Ony when they were walking she steered him towards the track.

"What are you doing..."

"You'll see"

He sat in the bleachers and watched her closely.

"Lelouch, there is something I want to show you if we don't want any secrets between us"

"Oookay"

She slowly grabbed the contact from her right eye and then her left. Her left was still covered with her hand. He couldn't read the emotion around she removed her hand he saw a green bird-like symbol in her left eye.

"What is that?"

"It's called a sigil"

He just sat there stunned, looking at her with wide eyes. Suddenly she was next to him before he could even blink.

"What the Hell?" he half shouted

"This power I have is called Geass, I have the ability to see into the future and also to move at super sonic speed. It is ony possible to have two geasses if the left eye has a sigil in it forever"

"Why have you been hiding this from me Kallen" he asked

" I needed to know if I could trust you first"

"WHY couldn't you TRUST ME KALLEN" he shouted

She looked hurt so he went up to her and kissed her. It was so passionate that she melted into him. When the kiss ended they stood panting.

"When I found out you were Zero I didn't want it to be true...It's because I LOVE you Kallen" he said and they kissed again.  
_

Sorry, for the short chappy, had some major writers block, might update again today or tomorrow. :) NightHunter82102 


	7. Chapter 7

Lelouch threw a grenade at the Sutherland that was attacking him. As the grenade blew it to peices, another Knightmare attacked from behind. Kallen was faring just fine, as she had just upgraded her Radiant wave surger this morning. "B group, flank the left and A group take the right, I don't want any casualties this time."  
The Brittanian Empire was falling into the hands of the the battle ended they went back home and talked about strategies for the next battle. "I want to try to recruit more people , then we can overwhelm them with numbers instead of skill. We need to go to the Ghettos and try to recruit more people for our cause"  
"Lelouch, I want you to secure the group going, which consists of Tamaki, You, Ohgi and I will come to persuade them more" Zero paused for a second as if she was waging a battle with herself. "Meeting ajourned"

When Kallen walked home she left her cape on, it was raining and her mask had fogged up."Well, I guess I had better run home fast" After the meeting everyone had split. Lightning lit the sky for a brief second, illuminating the world around her, thunder rumbled restlesly. Kallen stopped underneath a veranda at a uninhabited mansion for a second, waiting the heavy rain out. She wanted to see if Lelouch had made it home safely, she checked her phone, "Shit, forgot to charge it" she found the door of the mansion unlocked. Stepping inside Kallen thought she saw a glow coming from down the hall, walking towards it she could hear a television reporting torential rain in Hiroshima. She stepped inside the room, there was a man that lay on a ratty old matress unconcious. Kallen looked closer at him and froze, mortified, she saw that he looked exactly like her dead brother."Nnn...Naoto" she whispered. She couldn't see his chest rising, checking his pulse she Kallen coud feel a small, weak pulse. Throwing him over her shoulder and wrapped him in her cape, she activated her geass and arrived at her house about a minute later. Running in, her mother asked her what she was doing with a man over her shoulder."I need to help him, can you grab the first aid kit and a towel?""Sure" Ms. Kozuki answered in a small voice and grabbed the kit from the shelf.

When Kallen arrived in her room, she layed him on her bed, her mother was there with a towel for him. Wiping herself down Kallen could see the recognization in her mother's eyes when she saw the man's face. Kallen treated him with antibiotics, she dissmissed her mother with a side glance. The man came to conciousness at one point, she coud see the horror evident in his eyes as he asked "Kallen?" She could feel tears running down her face as the drugs she gave him put him to sleep. The man woke up two days later, Kallen was gone, the man looked around, seeing a picture of his sister and him from when they were little he started sobbing, How coud he explain his 'death' to his little sister and mother? When Kallen got home from school, she ran to her room to see if the man was awake. When she arrived, he was sobbing looking at the picture of her and him when they were little.  
"Naoto, it that really you?" He turned suprised, "Kallen!" he cried and as he got up and hugged her. Although she didn't hug him back, "What was Naoto's Geass?" she asked suspiciously, "The power to freeze time"

"It's really you" she cried as she hugged him back harder. When they had both settled down she asked "So did you really die?"

"...Yes, but I was in C's world, the gods let me go back to earth, I had no memory of anything except you and mom. I woke up in that uninhabited mansion a few days ago,  
but I couldn't find anyone I knew until you came along."

"Let's go see mom, she's waiting to see you again" They walked out of Kallen's room to see Ms. Kozuki crying at the sight of Naoto in bandages. "Mom" he hugged her and she hugged him back.

Ashford Academy *one day later*  
8:00 A.M

Lelouch had not seen Kallen at school yesterday and was starting to get worried, she walked in the classroom with a look on her face. "What's with the smirk on your face?"  
"Just remembering something" The school day went by fast, student council was meeting soon, Kallen had dissapeared, leaving no traces she had even been there. Lelouch was starting to think she was seeing someone, he thought of the smirk on her face, he shrugged, probably nothing. The door opened fast, Kallen stood there panting, "Sorry I'm late, I had to pick someone up". A twenty something man appeared behind her, "You need to get back into shape Kallen". She promtly kicked him in the shin, ignoring his complaining that she kicked too hard.

Milly gigled "So Kallen, who is this?" Kallen took a deep breath and told them "This is my brother, Naoto" He shyly waved while still holding his leg. "Wow, I didn't know red hair ran in your family Kallen" Milly said as Kallen gave her a 'duh' look. The rest of the meeting, everyone got to talk to him, he mingled well. Kallen sat next to Lelouch "I'll explain the predicament at hand""Meet me in the warehouse at 1:00"

Warehouse 1:00 A.M

"Kallen, I thought your brother was dead"

"Me too Lelouch" then she told him the whole story. When they were done talking Kallen quickly kissed him and ran home without looking back. At home Naoto was sleeping peacefully.  
Kallen smiled, she grabbed some extra blankets and slept on the floor. The next morning she decided to take Naoto to the Palace, waking him she tod him they were leaving for the Palace.  
"Why so early?""Get up lazy ass" she answered irritated "Fine fine, no need to get hostile"

When they arrived, gaurds looked at Naoto, "Who is this?" one asked "a guest". They were let in, "Why are we here Kallen?" she didn't answer and kept walking. Arriving at the throne room, "Kozuki, who is this?" Clovis asked "Naoto Kozuki... my brother"

"Well that is certainly a twist" Clovis said with hope on his face "What do you want him to do?"

"I want him assingned his own Knightmare, then he can fight with me"

"Uh Kallen, has he ever even seen a Knightmare?"

"When we were little he was ALMOST as good as me" Clovis thought for a second "He will get the newest knightmare we have, except the Guren S.I.E.T.E.N and Lancelot. Kozuki you are to talk to Lloyd about this one's Knightmare, you're dismissed"

Lloyd was working on the Lancelot's system when he met Naoto. "I think you need a Knightmare that's a mix between the Lancelot and a Sutherland"

Am I the only one who thinks that Kallen is the mix between the green haired girl in SAO 2 and Sakura from Naruto? T_T I don't know why This is a bit different writing style than usual, tell me if you like it better. Will Naoto join Zero/His sister? NightHunter82102 3 


End file.
